The Truth About Edogawa Conan - REMAKE
by siblingloveF2
Summary: There used to be a girl by the name of Shin. People say she is dead. Why? What happened to kill her? Who is she? Or well who was she? Read through the adventure as the Detective Boys and others find out what happened to her. Rated T to be safe, mostly cause I know how I can get
1. Of God-parents and Marriage Contracts

**The Truth About Edogawa Conan**

 **siblingloveF2**

 **Summary: There used to be a girl by the name of Shin. People say she is dead. Why? What happened to kill her? Who is she? Or well who was she? Read through the adventure as the Detective Boys and others find out what happened to her.**

 **Chapter 1: God-families and Marriage Contracts**

 **Hey guys Lolo here so I really shouldn't be writing this but you know my old fic The Truth About Edogawa Conan {probably not} well this is basically the remake. I didn't like how it turned out and I couldn't find any transcripts about DC/CC or MK so I am not doing it that way. I was listening to some songs and had new ideas for the fic so I will be incorporating those. One of them will be the reveal, the main one. So here we go I hope it is better than the last one. I also took that fic down. If you have read that fic then do not spoil this for others please.**

 **Just a side note but about 7 pages of this chapter were written during my marathon of 38 hours of Spanish. Not. Fun. I am sick of Spanish. I also went through a box of coffee.**

 **Oh before we start. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. RAN. But I will not be bashing on her. I do have my reasons. During the show I have not seen her having too much Character development, she does not change from the 1st episode till the last movie. I will admit I have not seen all the episodes but I have seen all the movies. She just doesn't seem to change. So in my opinion she is a Mary Sue, just too perfect to me. Again there will be no bashing on her. I will try to keep her like Canon or I will give her Character Development. Scratch that she will have Character Development, it is a guarantee. If you think the same as I do about Ran/Rachel then comment/review about it please. I want too know whether I am alone or not.**

 **One more note that is relevant to the story. Ran met Shinichi when he was 8. Sonoko knew him beforehand. And Toichi died when Kaito was 7 not 8. So Kaito will be 15 when he became KID. This story is 2 years after that. Shinichi has been Conan for 1 year. This is VITAL to the story. If you do not understand let me know and I will try to help.**

 **Oh and a brain-teaser that may make you guys kill me later in the story. Shin and Shinchi have the same birthday. Kekeke. Love that laugh Kaito, love it. Oh when it is Shinichi/Conan I will be doing 1st person, anyone else I will be doing 3rd omnipresent. You will see why later.**

 _Character List: (Most important to the story to the least important) (Any OC's are not here as I do not want to give away how important they are.) (If I came up with a name for them it will be on here as well)_

 _Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan {Duh I would hope Shin-chan is the main -LG}_

 _Hakuba Saguru {Hard to explain just read and learn -LG}_

 _Mitsuhiko_

 _Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou KID_

 _Suzuki Sonoko {yes even she is more important than Mary Sue*cough* Ran -LG}_

 _Nakamori Ginzo_

 _Gin/Hakuba Melchior {Yes he is very important to the storyline, I made him a Hakuba cause it fit into my story/it was a random idea I had while shower -LG}_

 _Anokata/Tsuburaya Makai_

 _Vermouth/Vineyard Chris_

 _Kudo Yukiko_

 _Kudo Yuusaku_

 _Nakamori Aoko_

 _Kuroba Toichi_

 _Kuroba Chikage_

 _Eri_

 _Vodka/Hakuba Kissui {I like the thought of Gin and Vodka being brothers -LG}_

 _Yoshida Ayumi_

 _Genta_

 _Akako_

 _Haibara Ai_

 _Mouri Kogoro_

 _Mouri Ran {she could die and I wouldn't care, I don't like her in my opinion she is too perfect -LG}_

 _{There is a reason for the characters being on the spot on the list that they are, it is set up as the most important to the least important. As for why the BO is higher then Ran well you will just have to read the story don't you. -LG}_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Although if I figured out how to post one of my pics as the cover pic than I do own that pic.**

~Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan's POV History Class~

"Today we will be talking about God-parents and Marriage Contracts. We shall start with the Marriage Contracts. Can anybody tell me one of the oldest ones that are still around?" Kobayashi-sensei asked. I think through everything I knew and my eyes widen, I knew who she was talking about. My dead 'God-sister' Shin.

"Mitsuhiko you know one?" Sensei asked the only one who raised their hand. I turned towards said boy.

"Yes my 'God-sister' was apart of a marriage contract. She died before it could be fulfilled though, at least that is what my tou-san told me," I narrow my eyes at him were we talking about the same person?

"Oh really? What was her name? I believe we may be thinking of the same person," Sensei asked him with surprise in her eyes.

"I believe Tou-san said her name was Shin. I can't remember her last name though, tou-san is one of her God-parents and her parents as well as several others are my God-parents," Mitsuhiko blushed when he say how many people were looking at him in surprise.

"Oh so you have God-parents? Does anyone else have God-parents?" Sensei asked. I raised my hand, and being the only one.

"Oh Conan-kun who are your God-parents?" I got several curious looks as well as Mitsuhiko looking at me in surprise.

"I have several as well, the Kudos, Kurobas, and Hakubas are the main ones and even though it is only 1 of the Hakuba family, I also have one other but I can never remember his last name," I explained. Haibara looked at me with a stink eye as she had not known that I would say the Kudos were my God-parents, and as far as she knew that was a lie. Mitsuhiko looked at me with wide eyes and said," they are all my God-parents too!" we locked eyes.

"Well it looks like you two have the same God-parents, Conan-kun do you know the nickname to the one you can't remember the last name to?" I nod and look at Haibara nervously, she would not like this.

"At his job he goes by the name of Anokata," Mitsuhiko stood up with a dropped jaw," that is my tou-san!" Haibara freezes and clenches her fists, I winced I knew it. Then I realized that Mitsuhiko said and my eyes widen and look at him in surprise.

"That is great you two are God-brothers," when she said that I hid a wince, not exactly," who are the rest of your God-parents name? We know the Kudos and Kurobas but who else?"

"There is Melchior-ojisan and his wife Chris-obaasan, oh and Ginzo-ojisan," Mitsuhiko answered her still looking at me, I then nodded when Sensei looked over at me.

"Back to the Marriage Contracts, yes a girl by the name of Shin had a marriage contract with the Hakuba family, Mitsuhiko-kun Conan-kun since you guys are her God-brothers can you tell me about her contract," I nod while Mitsuhiko shook his head, I look at him and shrugged, guess I was explaining.

"The Hakubas and her family had had a Marriage Contract set up for several generations. The contract stated that the first female born into her family would marry into the Hakuba family. She would marry the youngest one available. Every generation the youngest would not marry until another Hakuba was born. She was the first female born in over 200 years so she was to be the one married. Luckily for her a male was born into the Hakuba family only a year before her. She would of had to marry Melchior-ojisan if Hakuba Saguru wasn't born," I explained. Mitsuhiko looked fairly disgusted.

"He is like 76 now, why would she marry him?" I look at him my face slightly green, I answered," She would be 17 now," I said looking at the rest of the class, they then look green as well, I turned to Mitsuhiko," that is why Shin-neechan is lucky Saguru-niisan was born." He nods still looking fairly sick.

"The reason I was asking about her class is that it was recently found that she may still be alive," I look up with panic in my eyes, what I didn't notice was that Mitsuhiko noticed and narrowed his eyes at me. I reached up to my neck where I kept my special necklace, the only thing my dad gave me before I was shot. I look over to see Mitsuhiko looking at me quizzingly. I quickly drop my hand.

~Later after school Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan POV~

"We should help look for Shin-neechan," that was Mitsuhiko, I tense up. Once again I didn't notice him looking at me suspiciously.

"What happened for her to be presumed dead?" Haibara asked. Mitsuhiko and I eye each other, silently telling the other to answer.

"She was shot in the stomach at the age of four," We turn around and there, ironically, was Hakuba Saguru. He was standing with a group of other teenagers. One looked a lot like me fully grown, another was a girl that looked like Ran, and the third was a gorgeous red-headed girl. The one that looked like my older self was looking at me with distrust. What did I do to him? Hakuba noticed the guys glare of suspicion.

"Oh Kuroba-kun you recognize him, probably from your KID heists of course," I stand straight up, not from the heist thing but from his last name, could it be?

"I wish I was KID-sama Hakuba, haven't I told you that I not KID," the boy, Kuroba, rolled his eyes. He crouches down to our level which makes me twitch my eye," Hi I am Kuroba Kaito, this is Hakuba, Akako, and Ahouko."

'Ahouko' or should I say Aoko, she was a old friend of mine, whips a mop from nowhere," BAKAITO!" and there goes my eardrums, she never changed did she? I look at Kuroba-kun and Aoko-chan, it was a long time since I had last seen them.

"I am Edogawa Conan, these are my friends Haibara, Ayumi, Genta, and my God-brother Mitsuhiko," I answered for myself and my friends.

"God-brother? Mitsuhiko I didn't know we had another God-family member that I didn't know about," Hakuba said.

"I only learned about it today when he named off our God-parents," Hakuba hummed and nodded at Mitsuhiko's answer," his name is similar to CK's name." Mitsuhiko stated. I, once again, tensed up.

"Who is CK, Mitsuhiko-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"He is my little brother, CK stands for Conan Kuroba," Kuroba tells her,"He lives in America with my kaasan and there the family names are said last." He explained when he say the confused looks from the Detective Boys. Their expressions clear up.

"Why are you asking about Shin? I heard you say her name," Hakuba asked the kids.

"We were talking about God-parents and Marriage Contracts in class today and since you and Shin-neechan's contract is the oldest but still around we were talking about it," Mitsuhiko explained," Saguru-niisan is Shin really still alive, Tou-san has told me that she was dead."

"Her funeral was a closed casket so it is very likely that her death was faked, whether voluntary or not," he explained looking fondly at Mitsuhiko.

"Conan-kun, how was your day at scho- SHINICHI!" there was Ran wait did she just, she kicked at Kuroba he ducked, yep she did.

"Ran-neechan that isn't Shinichi-niisan!" I tell her in my childish voice, the voice that annoys the heck out of me. Hakuba, Kuroba, Aoko, and Akako all look at me surprised. Well Akako was more interested than surprised and I think Kuroba may just be surprised that I helped him. Why he would be surprised though I have no idea.

"Are you sure Conan-kun? He looks a lot like Shinichi," Ran looks at me with suspicion, clearly aimed towards Kuroba.

"He is not Kudo-san Mouri-chan," Hakuba to the rescue.

"Oh I am so sorry, you just look so much like Shinichi," Ran said embarrassed. Kuroba just waved it off after all Aoko chases him with brooms/mops all the time.

"So Conan-kun what did you guys learn about in school today," Ran asked smiling down at her 'Ototo'.

"Ran-neechan I learned about God-parents and Marriage Contracts, and that led too finding out that Mitsuhiko is my God-brother," I said in a high pitched tone, I look over at Sonoko who tensed and her eyes widen. She looks down at me and I slightly nod. Hakuba and Mitsuhiko looked at each other and nodded. Haibara looks at me with narrowed eyes, a shiver goes down my spine.

~Later that Day Mitsuhiko's house~

"Tou-san I found out I have another God-brother," Mitsuhiko said to his father. His father looks up and narrows his eyes. As far as he knew there was no God-family member that he did not introduce his son to already.

"Oh really who is it?" he asked his son while reading the newspaper trying to sound uninterested.

"One of my friends, Conan-kun I may have talked about him, he is the unofficial leader of our group. Even if Genta won't admit it," He mutters that last part. His father tries to stifle a smile.

"I only know about one Conan that is your God-brother, what is your friend's last name," he told his son.

"Edogawa," Mitsuhiko answers as he heats up his dinner, while doing this he doesn't see his father tensing up,"oh he said that he doesn't know your last name so said Anokata, I thought you said only a select few know that name?" His father pulls out his phone and pulls up a picture of a boy.

"Mitsuhiko, is this your friend," he showed his youngest the pic of the boy that Gin hates and Vermouth seems to love.

"Yes actually that is him, he was getting the soccer ball for us, we never did finish that game. Not that I would have won Conan-kun is too good and I was on the opposite team," his son said half of his answer thoughtfully as he grabs his by now heated dinner from the oven," Wait why do you have a picture of Conan-kun?"

"Melchior took the pic, he doesn't like the kid," Anokata informed his son who tilted his head and shrugged.

"Oh and apparently Shin-neechan is still alive, no idea where she could be though," at that statement Anokata stopped pretending. His hands slammed his paper down on the table as he turned his gaze onto his son.

"Where did you hear this, Shin was shot in the stomach, was it Saguru again," Mitsuhiko shakes his head surprised.

"It was Sensei, Saguru-niisan did come later and explained why he thought, but Sensei said that there were rumors she is still alive. Although I think Conan-kun knows something, he tensed up when it was mentioned she may be alive," Mitsuhiko looked at his dad with wide eyes. He didn't know why his dad got angry every time Shin was brought up, or well when it was brought up that she may be alive.

"Well tou-san I am gonna start getting ready for bed," he said scared. He hadn't seen his dad this angry in a while.

Mitsuhiko runs up to his room. Asami walks into the room after almost being ran over by her ototo.

"Otosan, why did Mit-chan run out? What happened?" Asami, the eldest and only daughter, asks.

"His teacher told him that Shin could still be alive," Tsuburaya Makai, otherwise known as Anokata, tells his daughter. Her eyes widen, she had missed her God-sister, or at least missed the girl she barely remembered. The most she could remember was signing than a scream when the lights turned off. If her memory serves too be correct then Shin told them too turn off the lights to make the song more dramatic.

The two in the room didn't notice how Mitsuhiko was standing outside of the room, listening.

"Otosan, who killed Shin, all I remember is she was shot. But why?" Makai sighed, he knew that someday this would happen.

"Her killer was a man who worked for me," Mitsuhiko covered his mouth as he gasped," he was threatening her dad and when he didn't listen Snake, the man, killed her. Sadly I had too continue letting him work for me as he was too valuable to let go at the time." Asami looked at her father and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. Mitsuhiko looked at the scene with watery eyes and ran up to his room. He grabbed his Detective Badge and called the others.

"Mitsuhiko-kun? What's wrong? Did you find us a case?" Ayumi's voice sounded over the badge. He heard the others get on as well.

"I found out who supposedly killed Shin-neechan," he heard a sharp intake and knew it was Conan-kun.

"Mitsuhiko! You can't just tell us something like that and not tell us who!" that was Genta

"GENTA-KUN! You can't just say something like that. It was very rude," from Conan-kun's badge there came a snigger. But Mitsuhiko was the only one to hear it and he wouldn't say anything because his lips were twitching as well.

"Sorry Ayumi-chan," Genta apologized to their oldest female friend.

"Well Tsuburaya-kun who killed her?" Haibara, his current crush, asked.

"One of my tou-san's workers by the name of Snake," he sobs out as he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Ayumi gasps as well as Genta. Haibara did a slight intake of air, and Conan-kun stayed silent. That just made Mitsuhiko more suspicious. He would figure out what Conan-kun knows. If it is the last thing he does.

 **Hi so how was the chapter? Was it good? I hope so. I already like this chapter more than I did the last time I made this fic. There are reasons behind everything I have done, but you really just need too read the fic to understand. Whelp I hope you guys like it so far. Give me constructive criticism if you think the fic needs it, but please no flames. Well see y'all next chappie. Bye!**


	2. Shin is found (Sorta)

**Chapter 2: Shin is found...Sorta**

 **To all my Flash/Glee fans, don't worry I have not forgotten about my fic. I have had this idea for a long time and had written this story once but basically hated it so I am redoing it. If I am being honest I may do this for all of my old fics. So be on the lookout. So enough about other stories. The group was not supposed to find out that Shin was still alive yet, I have a problem with characters and having a mind of their own. OH, I am dropping a bomb on you guys. Shin is NOT an OC she is actually in the show. I won't tell you where but she is in it, not in the way I am using her but still in the actual Anime. There is a reason why you guys do not know her last name yet. That may be revealed either this chapter or next. Just whenever Mitsuhiko remembers or someone decides to tell them. Conan Kuroba, however, is an OC I have no idea why he is...scratch that I do know but you guys don't. Again there are reasons for everyone. I am currently on 84 hours of sleep in 3 weeks, so please excuse any and all mistakes. I am dead tired. I want to sleep.**

 **So last chapter Mitsuhiko found out who killed Shin. It was Snake. Well by the title of this chapter you probably know that someone found out who she was. I am leaning towards it being Mitsuhiko that knows completely first. But again my characters all have minds of their own. Especially Lolo in my Flash/Glee fic I still have no idea what she is planning.**

 _Character List: (Most important to the story to the least important) (Any OC's are not here as I do not want to give away how important they are.) (If I came up with a name for them it will be on here as well)_

 _Kudo Shinichi/Edogawa Conan_

 _Hakuba Saguru_

 _Mitsuhiko_

 _Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou KID_

 _Suzuki Sonoko_

 _Nakamori Ginzo_

 _Gin/Hakuba Melchior_

 _Anokata/Tsuburaya Makai_

 _Vermouth/Vineyard Chris_

 _Kudo Yukiko_

 _Kudo Yuusaku_

 _Nakamori Aoko_

 _Kuroba Toichi_

 _Kuroba Chikage_

 _Eri_

 _Vodka/Hakuba Kissui_

 _Yoshida Ayumi_

 _Genta_

 _Akako_

 _Haibara Ai_

 _Mouri Kogoro_

 _Mouri Ran_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do own the eventual cover pic, but I decided that since it revealed Shin I not going to put it up yet.**

~Mitsuhiko POV [next day]~

I walked up to the school, incredibly early. When I got there I saw Conan-kun standing by the gate. I noticed he was alone so I ran up to ask him what he knew about Shin-neechan.

"Morning Conan-kun," I say after I try to catch my breath. He looks over at me, I noticed that one of his eyes had a purple rim, as if he was wearing a contact but did not put it in correctly. But why would he wear contacts, he already wears glasses, and why a colored contact? What is Conan-kun hiding? I have pulled away from my thoughts when my name was called, I look up and notice it was Conan-kun that called me.

"Mitsuhiko? Are you ok? You weren't answering," he asked me worriedly.

"Conan-kun why do you have a contact in?" he looked at me confused, but I could tell it was faked and hiding fear. Why is he afraid? Did I say something wrong? Then I realize that he is hiding, and if his eye color really is purple then since that is an unusual color he had to wear contacts to hide it. That means that his glasses may be fake as well. But just what is he hiding?

"Mitsuhiko, I don't need contacts I have glasses. What made you think that I am wearing a contact?" he looks genuinely confused, but I can still see fear.

"One of your eyes has a purple rim, so I took what you taught us and I already knew from before that when you wear a colored contact wrong then your actual eye color will show and I just thoug-," I start rambling but he broke me off by laughing. I look at him with wide-eyes I did not think he would laugh at me.

"Sorry, Mitsuhiko I am not laughing at you, I promise, it's just I thought you found something else out. I am in hiding and, as I am sure you know, purple eyes are not normal. So I wear blue colored contacts to match who people think are my parents, just don't tell anyone else Mitsuhiko, please a lot of people could be in danger and even killed if you do," he tells me looking into my eyes he then cracks a smile," I guess I should go fix that contact huh. Don't want Ayumi figuring out. Mitsuhiko you are very smart to have figured that out, good job."

"Wait, Conan-kun, what is your real name? If you are hiding than Edogawa Conan isn't your real name, but why was that name given to you?" I ask, he freezes and looks back at me. I can see that necklace he was playing with yesterday and it looks like a clear blue gem with a red center on a gold string. It didn't look like much to me but I guess it is important to Conan-kun, or whoever he is.

"Mitsuhiko, you are very smart. I think you can figure it out on your own, you actually already have a great start even if you don't realize it," he gives me a quirk of his lips," just know that I am not what I seem to be like. I don't mean just name, I mean look, age, everything is different. Find me." He walks off towards the bathroom. "Oh, Mitsuhiko, if you can figure out this one thing you would be the fifth person that knows everything. I know it seems that Haibara and I know everything about each other but that is not true. I still have my own secrets. Here is a hint, your dad knows me. He doesn't know _about_ me but he does _know_ me." I think back to last night. Tou-san showed me a picture of Conan-kun, is that what Conan-kun was talking about? But tou-san said that Melchior-oji hated the boy in the picture.

I look around to see that other kids are starting to show up, I hear the bell ring and realize that Conan-kun and I were talking a long time if the bell was ringing. I run towards my class and sit behind Genta like usual. I look over towards Conan-kun's usual seat, he was not here yet. He must still be in the bathroom fixing his contact. Just as the late bell rang he runs into the room. I look at the eye that had the contact wrong and it was fixed. I could not see any purple. He walks over to his seat next to Haibara-san after he apologizes to Sensei for almost being late.

The rest of the day passes quickly, but I did learn something interesting during craft time. I learned that red and blue makes purple so could Conan-kun's eyes actually be red? Then I remembered that he said 'As you know purple eyes are not common' and that made that thought fly out the window.

"Guys, we should start investigating Shin, and what happened to her. We learned who did it, kind of, it was a name but I don't think it was his real name," Ayumi said, first excitedly than thoughtfully. I shiver at the reminder that it was one of tou-san's workers that killed Shin-neechan.

"I can tell you it wasn't his real name," I heard someone say as I opened my mouth to say the same thing. My brow furrowed as I turned around to see that it was Conan-kun that said it. How does he know that it may not be the worker's real name? He noticed my look of confusion and said," no one would name a kid 'Snake' plus anyone that works for your dad have names that reference back to Alcohol." I nod it made sense and the second thing was true.

"Hey, isn't that the guys that told us more about Shin-oneechan yesterday," Genta pointed out a group of teenagers, he was correct it was Saguru-niisan and the others from the day before. Ayumi and Genta ran towards them, Conan-kun, Haibara-san, and I walked after them.

"Kaito-oniisan! Excuse me! It's us, the Detective Boys, you met us yesterday," we, the walking ones, heard Ayumi say as we got closer. Kaito-niisan turns around the other three with him doing the same.

"Mitsuhiko what are you guys doing here?" Saguru-niisan asked. He crouched down so that he could look us in the eye, out f the corner of my eye I could see Conan-kun tensing up. Everyone knew he hated being short and so hated when anyone crouched to be at his level.

"We go to school over there and was walking to the park so we could play soccer when we saw you," I explain pointing in the direction our school was. He looks up towards the direction I was pointing and nods.

"Maybe we could join you, and see how good you guys are at soccer. I have heard KID call Edogawa Conan-kun's soccer skills 'hellish' he often says 'devilish balls' when talking about Edogawa Conan-kun. Which happens quite often I believe you are his favorite detective Edogawa Conan-kun," Saguru-niisan says looking at Conan-kun. Conan-kun was smirking, it appears he knew what Saguru-niisan was talking about.

"Conan-kun is the best between all of us, we all hate being on the opposite team and of course Ai-chan is always referee. Hey, maybe you guys could play with us?" Ayumi-chan asked the teens. They all look thoughtful as if they didn't want to risk hurting us.

"Well if we do I am out, I have an injury and can't do much today, and I doubt Akako would want to play," Kaito-niisan said looking at Ayumi with an apology written all over his face when he saw Ayumi-chan's eyes tearing up. He crouched down making a rose 'poof' into his hands, he tucked the rose behind her eyes. "I really can't play today but maybe some other time." Her eyes stopped watering immediately. She looked at the rose in her hair with wonder.

"MITSUHIKO!" I heard a call, I turned around and saw that it was my tou-san that called me. He was standing with most of my god-parents, the only ones not with him were Chikage-ojou, Yukiko-onee, and Yuusaku-oji. I walk over to my family, but as I was doing that I heard a squeak. I would have thought that it came from Haibara-san but I know her better than that. Why would she even squeak though? I doubt she knows about my family's job. I guess Melchior-oji could look scary with his long platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a scar under his eye. However you would need to know his job to really be scared, he is nice otherwise. I look back to see that it was Haibara-san who was now looking like she was strangling Conan-kun by holding onto him tightly.

"Yes, tou-san? You called me?" I turn to look at him after I shake myself out of my confusion.

"Yes Mitsuhiko, I did, can you introduce your friends to your godparents? After all, you were thinking about inviting them to your party, correct?" my face lite up, when I asked him if my friends could come over he didn't know about Conan-kun being my friend and I was afraid he would say no.

"Oji-sans and Oba-san, these are my friends: Conan-kun, Haibara-san, Ayumi-chan, and Genta-kun. Guys these are most of my god-parents: Melchior-ojisan, Ginzo-ojisan, Chris-obasan, and my father," I introduce my friends to my god-parents and vice versa.

"Yukiko and Yuusaku will be joining us, but as they were in America their plane should have just landed, we were heading to pick them up. Would you and your friends like to join us?" Tou-san asks I look towards my friends. Ayumi and Genta nod and Conan-kun shrugged, Haibara-san just clung to Conan-kun tighter. Why is she acting like that, she was never really scared of anything before so why now?

I turn towards the teenagers that had joined us while I was talking. They all shrug as well. I turn towards the adults and nod. Melchior-ojisan cracks a smile and picks me up. I start squirming," Melchior-ojisan! Put me down." I swear I wasn't whining, I promise. He puts me down and we start walking towards the airport, which wasn't too far from where we were. We ran into Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan who joined us, they said it was too keep Conan-kun in line but I think Ran-neechan just wanted to ask if the Kudo's knew where Shinichi-niisan was. She looked at Melchior-oji and asked something.

"I am sorry but do I know you? You look familiar," Melchior-ojisan looked at her and his eyes widen.

"I was sitting behind you on a roller coaster in Tropical Land. I believe the young man with you kept talking about Sherlock Holmes, you looked about ready to kill him," Ran-neechan blushed. I thought back to that day, wasn't that the last day Shinichi-niisan was around? I remember we were trying to sneak onto the roller coaster as none of us were tall enough and that Conan-kun had not started to come to our school yet. Now that I thought about it, Conan-kun appeared the day after Shinichi-niisan disappeared, does Conan-kun know where he is?

"CO-CHAAAAN!" who was that? Conan-kun suddenly 'eeped' and tensed.

"Whelp, that's my cue to run. I'll see you guys later, I would hang out with you guys but I do not fancy getting put into a dress at the moment," he says then he bolts, a woman runs after him. Yuusaku-ojisan walks up. I realize that Yukiko-onee was the woman chasing Conan-kun. Wait … dress?

"Poor kid, we all have gone through that. It isn't fun," Melchior-ojisan looks after Conan-kun and Yukiko-onee. Haibara-san looks at Melchior-ojisan weirdly, which still seems odd to me. It is not like she knows him, right?

"Yukiko, honey, leave Conan-kun alone," Yuusaku-ojisan calls out to his wife. She walks over pouting, her arms folded over her chest acting like what you would expect someone of my age too. Conan-kun walks over slowly as if Yukiko-onee would attack him once he got over. It appears he was right to be wary because as soon as he got over she squealed and grabbed him in a hug.

"Ran-chan I am kidnapping Co-chan for a while, okay sweetie," Yukiko-onee said not even noticing Conan-kun's steadily reddening face, almost as if he couldn't breathe. Yukiko-onee literally skipped off, her sighing husband following. Everyone that was left just looked after them.

"Ok Melchior, I agree with you. That poor kid," tou-san said looking after the three. Ran-neechan looks towards them as well.

"Guess I am making less food tonight," is all she said.

"At least you know where this Detective Geek is, unlike your husband," Sonoko-neechan said putting her arm around a blushing Ran-neechan.

"SONOKO! Shinichi is not my husband," Ran-neechan said, or yelled, in a high-pitched tone. I could see that Melchior-ojisan and tou-san were both tensed while Chris-obasan was smirking at them. What did they do? I turned around to start heading towards the park when I ran head-first into a girl. She had waist-long golden blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was shorter than Conan-kun. Both of us fell to the ground and tou-san walked over to help us both get up.

"I am so sorry are you ok?" she looked up and gave me a shy smile.

"Yes I am fine, sorry for bumping into you I should've watched where I was going," she looked at me apologetically. I shake my head.

"It was no problem, I wasn't watching either. Hey, what is your name? I have never seen you around before," her eyes go wide, I guess she was a really shy girl.

"I am Naomi, and I just recently moved and am homeschooled," that explains why I have never seen her.

"That is so cool Naomi-chan! Where did you move from?" Ayumi-chan runs up getting into Naomi's face. Naomi looked startled and backed up a bit.

"Oh I am from the outskirts of Ekoda," Kaito-niisan walks up.

"That's cool little ojou-chan, I am from there too," he told her kindly. She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? I don't remember seeing you," she said with wonder-filled eyes. For some odd reason, she seemed almost … familiar? I don't know why she was familiar but she was. Who was this girl? I look down to see that she was wearing a pink dress that went down to her mid-thigh. For some reason that struck me as odd. It was perfectly normal for a girl to wear a dress so why was it weird. I look up at her face and a necklace caught my eye. The necklace had a gold chain with black ribbon threaded throughout it. The pendant was a small blue crystal with a red inner gem. I then realized why her wearing a dress was odd. I look her in the eye and mouthed a name, her 'brown' eyes widen and a red flush went up on her cheeks. She looked at me pleadingly, all I do is nod.

"Hey, Naomi-chan do you like soccer? We are missing one of our group and we really want to play," Ayumi-chan looks at her pleadingly. I smirk, she probably will deny and not play, plus it would be hard to play in that dress.

"I am sorry but I have to wait for my parents, maybe next time though," I was correct she said no.

"NAOMI! Time to go, sweetie," a woman called out. Naomi-chan looked over to one side and smile at us.

"Whelp, that's my cue, maybe I'll see you guys around," she looked at me hopefully. I didn't know why it was towards me specifically must have noticed because she looked upset.

"She was cute," at that statement from tou-san I start cracking up. I got looks from everyone and after I stopped laughing I told them what I noticed.

"Naomi was Conan-kun, remember he said he didn't fancy getting put into a dress," I heard a giggle and looked over to see that it was Haibara-san that was doing it. I look over at the adults and teens who were all looking shocked, whether that was how I figured it out or that they didn't notice I couldn't tell.

"Mitsuhiko-kun, how could you tell? She seemed like a regular girl," Ayumi-chan asks me looking off in the direction 'Naomi-chan' ran off in.

"She was wearing Conan-kun's necklace," I explain," I have seen him playing with it quite often and I have never seen another like it. So I knew that it had to be one of a kind and so when I saw it on 'Naomi' I mouthed 'Conan-kun' and that is when 'she' blushed." I then got amazed looks from all of them.

"Necklace? I have never seen Conan-kun wear a necklace," Ran-neechan said thoughtfully, looking off into the distance. Why wouldn't she know? Conan-kun is like her little brother so why wouldn't he tell her about it … unless it had to do with why he is hiding. That was entirely possible, after all, she didn't seem to know that he was in hiding. He also said that if I found out the truth I would be the fifth person.

"I have seen it more often lately rather than beforehand, but I guess that could just be because I am getting better at observation," I tell them.

"What does the necklace look like?" Ran-neechan asks, kneeling on the ground so she could look me in the eye.

"It has a gold chain with a black ribbon threaded throughout, the pendant is set in gold but is a blue see-through crystal with a red thing inside. The red thing almost looks like another crystal," I tell her.

"That sounds pretty, too bad it seems to be the only one like it I wouldn't mind having one," Ayumi-chan said. I nod, although that necklace seems familiar … just from where?

 **OK, people that there is the end of Chapter 2, I believe I have given you enough hints as to who Shin is but I am not sure. If you want to attempt to guess go right ahead and review or PM me who you think Shin is. I had actually planned that Naomi part but it didn't turn out exactly as I planned because I remembered that Mitsuhiko saw Conan's necklace before. Oh well, I like how Mitsuhiko is smart-ish in this story. I am trying to make him smart, but in a way, a seven-year-old boy can be smart, especially one that always is with Conan. Well, see y'all next time … BYE.**


End file.
